The Worlds Freedom
by safersights425
Summary: When Sonic sacrifices himself to save evryone on planet earth Amy doesn't seem to take things well but can that change when Shadow trys to pick her up on her feet?


**A lovers choice **

**Hey guys how's it going? This is my second fan fiction I'm writing in line with my first called 'The cross worlds' which is a crossover of the game Catherine and final fantasy vii so if I make mistakes or I need correct punctuation or even if you enjoy it feel free to give good or constructive feedback (try not to give harsh feedback please) so sit back relax and enjoy my sonic story.**

**Also all sonic related characters don't belong to me they belong to Sega and sonic team while some OCs belong to me or my reviewers. **

"_Was it my fault?" _a pink hedgehog thought in the wind "_is it my fault that he's gone?" _she kept thinking over and over to herself after all she was blaming herself for something.

A familiar voice came from up behind her "still blame yourself huh?" "Oh hey" she sighed "It just seems so long since he's been gone and I miss him so much Shadow"

"I know Amy even though I called him faker all the time it seems so dark without him anymore but if it wasn't for him none of us would be here, he sacrificed himself for the greater good of the planet" the ebony figure said to the pink hedgehog sitting down by the cliff side.

"D-did he ever love me Shadow? Did he ever care for me?" she said looking for answers.

The dark figure looks at her with comfort "I can't say about love but he definitely cared about you why else would he save you, you were one of his closest friends"

She sighed again "How did you cope? When Maria died?

"It was hard she sacrificed her life to try and save mine on the ark the last words she said to me for all the people who live on that planet give them a chance to be happy I'll never forget her dying wish" Shadow trying to say while holding back his tears.

"Shadow i-I never realised you were hurt so much even if you were a little dark and no emotion you really were hurt" Amy crying on Shadow's chest.

It was approaching around midnight around about now and the temperature was plummeting below freezing at this point.

"Come on Rose let's get you home and will finish this convocation in the morning"

"ok" she said with a high pitched squeal

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow shouted while hold his chaos emerald in his hand while firmly hold Amy's arm in the other.

They landed right outside Amy's apartment, it was quite fancy with the pink door mat lying next to the door and when they entered it was even better with her pink tiles and red walls with a roses covered all over them. Even though it held quite a few painful memories to Amy it was still home so they went upstairs and Shadow tucked Amy in under the covers and told her good night until she tugged his arm just as he was about to leave

"What is it?" the black figure asked in curiosity

"Please shadow stay with me I feel lonely now that sonic is no longer here" she asked with a puppy dog face building up

"Ok fine but just for tonight I'll make my bed on the couch in the living room"

"Also thanks Shadow for tonight you aren't so bad after all" she said before he left

"It's ok rose I'll see you when you wake up in the morning ok?"

Truth was shadow always had a thing for Amy even though he wouldn't admit it but every time he'd look into her eyes it always reminded him of how Maria was always close and kind to him and how she would always look out for him in times of need which was another reason why he hated sonic so much because after all that time of Amy trying to get sonic he never appreciated her that much.

"_Maybe I should just tell her how I feel about her" _the dark figure wondered trying to fall asleep

"_No I can't she's been through too much I can't drop this bomb shell on her now, not after all this"_ he kept saying to himself

And after a few moments of battling himself later Shadow finally went to sleep.

"_He's been really kind to me all this time and has really cared for me more than sonic has in the past" _the pink figure also thinking to herself while trying to get to sleep.

"_Does this mean… no it can't I can't be falling for him can I?"_

And just like Shadow a few moments of wondering later Amy went to sleep as well but what they didn't realise was that tomorrow was really going to put themselves to the test.

**So what you think was it good? Bad? Ok? Feel free to review it at any time and help me improve or any ideas I can put in the story for you and I'll see you next time**

**Cheers from**

**Safersights425. **


End file.
